Because-I love you
by Echo of a Stormy Night
Summary: I loved him, more then anything. More then he could understand, more then even I could. I would have given my life for him willingly, happily even. But he didn't love me back. Not at all. He scorned and mocked me for reasons I don't even know. And I understood, that without him, without his love, there is no reason to live. To eat, to drink, to breath. 4th challenge for BlazeClan.


**My 4th challenge for BlazeClan, here's the summary:**

_**Rejected Love**_

**I loved him, more then anything. More then he could understand, more then even I could. I would have given my life for him willingly, happily even.**

**But he didn't love me back. Not at all. He scorned and mocked me for reasons I don't even know.**

**And I understood, that without him, without his love, there is no reason to live. To eat, to drink, to breath.**

* * *

Willowwing's POV

"Emberstorm, do you want to go hunting?" I asked hopefully at my long-time crush.

_'Maybe today's the day.'_ I thought.

"No." was his reply as he glazed wistfully at Sweetfur.

Sweetfur must have heard his reply, since she shot me an superior look. I growled.

"Come'n please?" I pestered.

"No," he said firmly. "Go away." he added as an afterthought.

Sweetfur stalked over. "Yeah, Willowwing, go away why would Emberstorm want to hunt with you? You can't catch prey anyway." she said.

"Unlike me." she added.

I glared at her, my face feeling hot.

Deep in my heart, I knew she was right. I usually only caught a few mice or shrews during each hunting patrol.

"Right Emberstorm?" she asked.

_'Please say no.'_ I thought.

"Err...Yes." he finally meowed looking uncorformable.

Sweetfur shot me a look that plainly said _'See? He hates you.'_

But, I was too shocked to care. I glared at her.

"Well, at least I'm Clan-born!" I retorted.

A few gasped were heard from around the clearing, but I was too fed up with Sweetfur to care.

"Willowwing! How could you?!" Emberstorm meowed, in shock.

"You know that Sweetfur is sensitive about her kittypet roots!" he meowed as Sweetfur dashed off.

"Sensitive?!" I wailed. "I'm senstive too! But do you care? No! It's always Sweetfur this or Sweetfur that!"

"Plus, all you mouse-brained toms always stalk after her! Can't you see that she's not that perfect?!"

With that said, I stalked off to the forest.

"Willowwing! Wait! It's too dangerous, there's a b-" a voice called after me.

_'Whatever, it's probably not Emberstorm anyways. He probably doesn't even care.'_ I thought bitterly, walking straight into the 'dangerous' forest.

I heard someone trying to follow me, branches cracking under that cat's pawsteps. I turned around, hoping to see Emberstorm's ginger pelt. No luck.

"Go away!" I yowled. I didn't get an answer.

_'Hopefully, whoever that is went what if all the toms adore Sweetfur? So what if she's pretty?'_ I thought furiously.

It was true that Sweetfur was the prettiest she-cat in ThunderClan. She had a sleek white pelt and blue eyes.

'_Kittypet!'_

_'Whereas, you have a boring blue-gray pelt and amber eyes. It's be a day when Emberstorm says he loves you.'_ a voice in my head murmered.

_'Shut up.'_ I thought furiously, shaking myself.

_'I acting mad. Why in their right mind will talk to themselves?'_

_'Why is she named Sweetfur anyways? She's not sweet! She's plain evil! She's such a spoiled brat anyways. Why can't anyone see that? Even Flamestar adores her! He even trained her himself! What's so good about her anyways. Dear StarClan! How can they fall for her tricks?! She always acts so innocent while she really is evil. Who hates all the she-cats just because some of them like Emberstorm?'_

_'Like you.' _

_'Shut up!'_

_'You know that it's true.'_

I had no answer for that, it was true that Sweetfur and I were the best of friend, until Emberstorm broke us up.

_'No he didn't!'_ I thought, shaking myself. _'He helped me see Sweetfur's real identity.'_

I looked up. While I was thinking, I had walked further into the forest than I thought. I sniffed the air, feeling my pelt bristling in fear.

_'Badger! Fresh scent!'_ I thought, turning back.

Too late. A striped face poked out from the den. A snarl on it's face. My eyes widened in fear. I did what I was trained for. I unsheath my claws and slashed it's stomach. She roared in fury.

_'Even an experienced warrior cannot tackle a badger himself.'_ I heard my old mentor, Snowflower's advice.

A paw reached out and clawed my leg before I could move.

"No!" I wailed, unable to move. Then I stopped, after all nobody cared enough to go after me.

'What's the point of life anymore?' I asked myself, bitterly.

The paw reached again, this time, aiming for my throat. I allowed myself to stay still for the hit.

_'StarClan...I'm coming...'_

I closed my eyes, and-

**(A/N: DUN,DUN,...DUN!)**

...and didn't hit me. Puzzled, I opened my eyes, just as a brown body flew past me. my eyes widened.

"Barkpelt!" I wailed.

I pulled myself together and tried drag myself to Barkpelt's bloody body. His eyes widened and he mouthed "No" weakly.

"Badger" he finished his warning from before.

I nodded, my body now full of anger for my dying clanmate. I turned around and clawed the badger with all I had. It howled with pain. After a while, feeling more like moons. I stared at it's striped body, bloody and unmoving. I took one last look and dragged myself towards Barkpelt. This time I sucessed.

"Why?" I whispered. "Why?"

Even when he was dying, he managed a weak smile. "Because I love you."

My eyes widened, thinking back to all the things he did for me. Playing with me when I was a kit, giving me hunting tips so I could pass my warrior assessment, and comforting me when Sweetfur bullied me and cheering me up as Emberstorm rejected me over and over again.

"Oh-" His emerald eyes gleamed, as he saw me put all the pieces together.

"No! Don't leave, not yet!" I cried. "I can get help! I'm sorry! You shouldn't have come after me!"

"Sorry...I had too." he murmered using up the last of his strength, "I have to go. StarClan's calling me-" With that said, his eyes dulled and he died.

"No" I whispered. "No! I was supposed to be in your place."

_'Leave him to be. He didn't regret it...'_

* * *

**Oh, sorry for the lame fighting scene, I'm just no good at the blood and stuff *shudders*. Also, Moon if you're reading this, I hope it meets the standards. P****lease:**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**People! **

**;****3**


End file.
